


Hidden in the Snow

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (it's open to interpretation), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Youkai, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Kitsune Umino Iruka, Kodama Yamato | Tenzou, Mizuki Making A+ Decisions, Multi, Possibly Implied Minor Character Death, Reunions, Stalking, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Youkai, Youkai Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Mizuki isn't surewhyIruka is slipping out of the village and into the forest - a forest rumoured to be home to wild youkai! - in the middle of the night, but he's determined to find out, even if he has to shadow the man himself. It's not like he could get into any trouble out here, right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Hidden in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Footprints in the Snow' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!

“Iruka?” Mizuki glanced around warily, then hurried onwards, chasing the faintest ghostly impression of his friend. “ _Iruka!_ ”

Iruka didn’t stop, didn’t even turn back, and Mizuki guessed he probably hadn’t even heard the call. Unfortunately, he didn’t want to raise his voice any further - it was almost certain that he would wake _someone_ else if he did, here so close to the heart of the village.

Mizuki kept moving, even when Iruka flitted in and out of sight in the softly-falling snow. It was frustrating, but. . .

Mizuki pulled up short as he realised he had reached the edge of the village - and Iruka had certainly not turned _back_ , he would have seen. . . Mizuki’s eyes were drawn unerringly along the path of shallow footprints leading directly out past the village walls - and into the shadowy forest beyond.

“Iruka, what are you _doing_ you idiot. . .” Mizuki muttered, hesitating only a moment before he shook his head and slipped through the small gate himself. He felt a shiver run down his spine, something tingling across his skin, as he stepped beneath the trees.

Mizuki was surprised to find he had at least as much light as he had in the village - the snow was reflecting the light of stars and moon back, leaving the world washed out and pale and sparkling, but easy enough to make out. Iruka was still not within sight - not even the shadowy glimpses that had allowed Mizuki to track him through the village - though Mizuki could see his footprints.

They were tricky to follow, but not enough to do more than slow Mizuki down - he was determined to catch up to Iruka, if only to ask him what the hell he was _doing_.

. . .was this where Iruka had disappeared, those times when no one could find him in the village?

Mizuki felt a twist of alarm. He had been wondering what had brought Iruka out here tonight, but what could possibly bring him out into these eerie woods time after time? What could he be doing?

Mizuki frowned, shaking his head, and had to pause by a stream fed by a nearby high waterfall to find Iruka’s footprints again. He had . . . a lot of questions for Iruka, and _this time_ , disappearing into a haunted forest, he wouldn’t get away with putting Mizuki off.

* * *

Slipping past the cheerfully rushing water - it ran too fast, from a deep and hot spring, to freeze even in the deepest winters - Iruka stepped through a well-concealed opening and almost moaned with relief as he let his illusion fall, taking his true shape. It was good to be in his own skin once more, and it was good-

“Iruka!” Tenzou appeared in the entrance behind him, drawing him into a warm embrace, and Iruka sank against his solid body with a hum of pleasure. “It’s good to have you home, darling.”

A shiver of power edged with stinging sharpness made Iruka open his eyes again just in time to see Kakashi materialise only a few paces away. He reached out and Kakashi joined them, nuzzling his cheek and down his neck in an eagerly affectionate welcome.

“Oh, I have missed you.” Iruka said, revelling in the feeling of being caught between his lovers, returning Kakashi’s nuzzles and catching him in a light kiss before turning to pull Tenzou in for the same.

Iruka didn’t _regret_ the choices he had made, nor his life in the ningen village while he was searching - but he did grow very weary of the need to hide, and the distance from his lovers. He had a new lead on the half-human kit, this time, however, and perhaps he would finally be able to abandon the subterfuge entirely.

He would miss the ningen children he had taken on teaching, but little else from the village.

Iruka turned his face away as he yawned, jaw popping, and Kakashi nipped at the base of his neck, hands squeezing just above his hips.

“You should go to bed, darling.” Tenzou suggested, kissing his cheek as he slumped between them. “You look exhausted.”

Iruka whined agreement. He never did sleep well among the ningen. His disguise held, of course - he was no immature kitsune on his first run of trickery to slip so easily - and Iruka didn’t _fear_ ningen, but. . . Well, it wasn’t the most reassuring place to be, either.

Besides, he missed _home_ , his own den, his own bed, his lovers beside him.

Iruka nodded, nuzzling Tenzou’s cheek, and they released him as he took a step. He _did_ want to clean up first, though; he still _smelled_ like ningen, and it made his nose wrinkle. It didn’t take too long - he could have a proper soak tomorrow, after he had slept - and then Iruka was wringing his hair out and sliding into a luxuriously soft yukata in his favourite blue.

Kakashi was waiting for him as he stepped into the bedroom, pulling him close with an affectionate rumble and running his fingers through Iruka’s wet hair. “Braid?” he asked, and Iruka sighed, lips curving.

“Please?” Iruka asked, slanting a look at Kakashi, and he grinned, dipping his head.

Iruka seated himself on the edge of the bed, tugging a pillow into his arms and closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling as Kakashi combed out his hair and began to braid it. He wondered idly where Tenzou had gone while he was in the bath, but probably something out in the forest had drawn his attention again. He would be back.

Kakashi tugged lightly at Iruka’s braid, then stroked down his back, and Iruka stretched out lazily across the bed, not even bothering to reach for a blanket properly. It was comfortable and smelled like home - smelled like Kakashi and Tenzou. Iruka rolled onto his stomach, releasing the pillow he’d held in his lap, and sighed contentedly as he rubbed his face against another pillow.

“Koibito.” Kakashi called, voice soft, and Iruka mumbled vaguely. Kakashi said something else Iruka didn’t catch, then called his name, fingers curling around his hip. Iruka groaned, shaking his head. “Koibito. . .” Kakashi repeated.

“Kaka _shi_. . .” Iruka whined, burrowing deeper into their bed. “I just want to _sleep_ , it’s been weeks since I got any proper rest, stuck in the village. . .”

“Well, just tell us if you want this little ningen in one piece or not and we’ll let you rest.” Tenzou said reasonably, one warm hand splaying over Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka twitched, then pulled his head out from beneath the pillow. “Wait, what?”

Kakashi tugged one of his tails, and Iruka yipped softly, startled. He glared over his shoulder, and Kakashi grinned brightly. “Surely you didn’t _miss_ a ningen clomping about the forest after you, did you, koibito?”

Iruka huffed. “ _No_ , of course not. I just thought he’d give up. It’s not like he could follow me up here.” The entrance to their home was not only near the top of a cliff, it was also well hidden - behind a small waterfall, a natural curve of the rock, _and_ each of them using their power to layer illusions together. The falling snow would only serve to further conceal any sign of it, but even without it no ningen could find their way here, much less one as unremarkable as Mizuki.

“Well he hasn’t.” Tenzou said, settling on the bed by Iruka’s head. “He has been roaming about shouting your name. What he knows of it.” he added wryly.

Iruka grumbled, shifting to nestle against Tenzou’s hip. He smoothed a gentle hand over Iruka’s neck, and he relaxed under the caress, moaning softly. He was only reminded his lovers were still awaiting an answer by Kakashi tugging his tail again.

“No,” Iruka said, then paused, correcting himself, “that is, I don’t care. He’s of no particular use and he’s been obnoxious, following me around and asking irritating questions, but I don’t think he has any idea what I am, or what I’m doing.”

“Then what is he after?” Tenzou asked, and Iruka growled, low and dismissive.

“Our pretty fox is almost as pretty when he’s pretending to be a ningen.” Kakashi said, and Iruka sighed as Tenzou tensed. He should have known Kakashi would guess. He shrugged.

“It isn’t as though it matters.” Iruka said, sliding one arm over Tenzou’s lap.

“Is he still out there?” Kakashi asked, and Tenzou made a thoughtful sort of noise. Iruka opened his eyes, looking up to see Tenzou’s expression go almost blank and faraway; he was reaching out to the forest.

After a few moments his eyes refocused, and his fingers squeezed at Iruka’s nape. “Yes. For now.”

“Is he leaving?” Iruka asked sleepily, tucking an arm beneath his pillow and tilting his head a little more comfortably.

“No.” Tenzou said, then hummed. “Not yet.” He patted Iruka’s shoulder, then rose. “I can see to that, though. . . Kakashi?”

Kakashi hummed, shifting, and Iruka whined, reaching for him, fingers brushing his thigh. Kakashi laughed softly, catching his hand and twining their fingers, bending to kiss Iruka’s wrist.

“Do you need me?” Kakashi asked lightly. He knew the answer without asking, and he was already stretching out beside Iruka, warm and strong. Iruka nestled against him with a sigh, tucking his head down almost against Kakashi’s shoulder.

“No, I’ve got it.” Tenzou said, as expected. Iruka smiled as Tenzou bent close and kissed just beneath his ear, but didn’t move. Tenzou drew a blanket up over him, rubbing his shoulder. “It won’t take me long.” Tenzou promised. “Then I’ll be back to join you.”

Kakashi murmured acknowledgement and Iruka nodded, wriggling to get more comfortable under the blanket.

Kakashi smoothed a hand up his side, adjusting the blanket for him, and Iruka stilled once more. “It is good to have you back with us where you belong.” Kakashi said softly, and Iruka growled fondly and nipped his collarbone, making him twitch. Iruka smiled as Kakashi relaxed again, stroking his back. Then he shifted with a muted crackle of flaring power and suddenly Iruka was snuggling into thick, soft fur instead.

Iruka hummed contentedly, curling his fingers into Kakashi’s thick fur. He _was_ back where he belonged, Kakashi at his side and Tenzou soon to return as well, and Iruka sank towards sleep secure in that knowledge.


End file.
